


Are We Partners or Loving Me?

by MozartKing



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: What if Valery and Ulana had showed more when they first met?





	Are We Partners or Loving Me?

1986  
It all started with just wanting answers on how a damn core explosion had happend and why did it happen, Ulana wanted answers but never fully got them so she went and that's where she met Valery and Boris, they looked at her and she looked at them "I am here about Chernobyl" the men looked "and why are you wanting answers so quickly, miss?" she walked up to Valery and shook his hand "Miss Khomyuk, I am a nuclear scientist on chemicle reactions and radiation such as this one" Valery swallowed and Boris blinking "didn't know a woman could join our program" she glared at Boris "yes, and as a woman I am glad to finally be able to use my ways of science" Boris felt bewilderd and Valery smiled "well, miss Khomyuk what plans do you have that may help us stop the radiation even further?" asked Valery, she showed them a map on the buildings structure and layouts "where did you get this miss Khomyuk?" asked Boris "I have a few layouts in my lab and wanted to see the structure further, but being a woman is harder to be since men take the lovely work in the computer or lab base" she stared at Boris. After she showed they have less time then what Valery and Boris had expected and wanted they started to get more plans on how to stop the radiation and graphite"miss Khomyuk?!" she looked at Valery and smiled "I would want to say thank you on helping us, you may have saved time" they shook hands "it was a pleasure as well Mr. Legasov" they looked at each other, when she left Valery looked at her leaving "I must say, she is good help on us comrade Shcherbina" Boris cocked an eyebrow "yes she is, but she is more of a woman to you comrade Legasov" "what?" Boris just laughed when Valery blushed and sweated "I might not be a scientist but I think I can see a blush on you comrade Legasov."

INTERVIEWING THE MEN  
Ulana stepped in the room and saw a man who was dying from radiation poisoning "my name is Ulana Khomyuk, I am a nuclear physicist with the Chernobyl comission, I want you to tell me the first thing that happend on the night of the accident, is that alright?" the man didn't look at her but cried "yes, I want to tell" "alright, your official title was?" "my name is Leonid Fjederevic Toptunov, I am the senior reacter control chief enginer at Chernobyl nuclear plant" she looked at him "how old are you?" "25" he turned his head and she took off her glasses and saw blood running down his noise to which she got a napkin to dab his face "so the power level jumped from 200 to 400 gigawatts?" "yes, very fast" "why didn't you initiate an emergency shutdown why didn't you press the AZ 5 button?" "we did, I reported the increase to Akimov and he pressed the button" "no that's not, that's impossible" "he did, I swear I saw him do it" he started to get angry "and that's when it exploded" "what?" she got up from her chair and Leonid began to cry. She went to another man's room and they gave the same thing "we did everything right" she didn't know what to say, one man that was incharge threw her out making her not interview him. She walked and saw a pregnant woman was being touched by her radiated husband caused her to get arrested after she shouted and argued with the nurse and a few others.

GETTING HER FROM THE KGB  
After Valery got word that Ulana was being held by the KGB he wanted to kick a wall "just calm down comrade" he looked at Boris "they have Ulana locked up by the KGB and you want me to calm down?" "yes, because this does not solve anything but why not ask me to get you in the KGB?" he showed him the keys.  
He got to her cell and saw her sitting "are you alright?" "a woman who is pregnant went into the room knowing no danger, I just could not handle myself" he sat down "you did what was right, you saved the woman from being injured" she shook her head "but not a newborn baby, the child my be a stillborn, she may not even survive with the child being born" he wanted to hold her "do you want to end this?" "I can not end it, we were brought into this for a reason and a reason will be torture to both of us but I can not end this" he nodded "yes, it is torture but our secrets and lives need to show the help we need to end this" they looked at each other "why did you join this Mr. Legasov?" "I do not know, I guess it just came to me when I got a call, my head gets to me knowing what comes to radiated prisons such as Chernobyl" she smiled "may I ask why you joined this job miss Khomyuk?" "after I had captured some heat affecting my window I took some of the dust and looked through my microscope and realized it could bring the world into an apocalypse" he got closer this time "we are a bunch of crazy Soviet Union scientist folks, aren't we miss Khomyuk?" "Ulana" he looked "you can call me Ulana if you want" he flushed they got close and started to kiss "well, HMM , we should get going Ulana."


End file.
